


My Darkest Hours(baby I felt so alone inside of this crowded room)

by KittyShoyo



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Astronauts, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Lots of Angst Though, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Outer Space, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Unrequited Love, Weed, a lot of them die tho, asahi isn't here because among us can't have 11 people, because canon daichi actually acts like a dad, but this isn't a fluffy book, daichi isn't a dAd, idk ill add more tags after i start lol, in suga's basement, jk he lowkey is, kenma has PTSD, suga isnt a mOm, they smoke, they're in college, well they all do for their own reasons, yaku is in a psychiatric hospital, you'll see who dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyShoyo/pseuds/KittyShoyo
Summary: Kenhina Among Us au that i thought of because of all the sad among us art ive been seeing. dont really have a summary yet but i assure you if you like angst, kenhina and among us you'll like this. I couldn't think of a title just yet so i give you The Weeknd lyrics
Relationships: (one sided)Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first book on here and surprisingly enough its angst instead of fluff and smut. I really hope that you enjoy it and i would love any feedback you have! remember: ship hate is NOT constructive critisism. Keep it to yourself please~ Positive feedback and constructive critisism is appreciated! I hope you enjoy~

[2 Years Ago]

Kenma groans and rolls his eyes in annoyance, putting down the half full canister of fuel as he hears the oh-so-familiar sound of the emergency alarm, a blinking red light visible from everywhere on the ship. Along with that, a robotic voice wailed: “Electricity sabotaged. 50% energy remaining. Electricity sabotaged: 45% energy remaining. Electricity sabotaged. 30% energy remaining. Electricity sabotaged. 15% energy remaining”

“Shit” he mutters, “its going out fast..” the storage room quickly dims more and more until he can only see with the dim red alarm light, barely 3 or so feet ahead of him. He races through the hall, bulky astronaut shoes clanking loudly on the metal hallway floor before he makes it to the concrete of the Electrical room. Another sigh is heard while he opens the panel, flipping the fuse switches with a precision and speed he wishes he didn’t need. 

“P-please kuroo.. You d-don't have to do this! Come back to me Kuroo this isn’t you!”

Kenma’s blood runs cold at hearing the voice of his friend wavering in unexplainable amounts of fear before also hearing a thud against the wall. “Lev..” he thinks, wasting no time in rushing out to the hallway again. 

“im...Sorry…” then silence. Then a pained gasp, spitting out blood, a cough. Then more silence. 

The blonde was frozen in his spot, eyes wide and jaw slacked. He was too late. His fear was quickly replaced by anger, grief and pain. Gritting his teeth, he balls his fists with a grip strong enough he was afraid his nails would break through even the thick material of the suit. “So it was you. You killed them. you..killed ..them all...” His voice was distant as he scans the scene in front of him with wary eyes, recalling every other body he’d seen consisting of the rest of his team save for Yaku. Lev was on the ground surrounded in a growing pool of blood stemming from where the alien tongue coming from kuroo’s abdomen stabbed him. Kuroo retracts the tongue, the monster formation sinking back into his body as he staggers backwards slightly. His eyes meet Kenma’s through their helmets and that is when Kenma knew Kuroo had no choice. His eyes were crazed as if he was fighting himself, arguing over whether to feel extreme grief and regret or bloodlust and greed. He was twitching, Kenma noticed, as if he was forcing something to stay inside of him. As if he was holding on to the last bits of his humanity.

“I...did.. This.. i did it all.” Kuroo’s eyes widen, filling with tears as he continues weakly “kenma it was me. I.. I didn’t...i couldnt… Kenma, I couldn't stop.” The fear in his eyes morphs to pleading “p-please kenma. Get me out of here. Save me. There's no other way. You know I-” kuroo gets cut off and his eyes land on something behind kenma, the shock causing him to fall backwards, supporting himself with his shaking arms.

Kenma frowns as he turns around only to have a similar reaction to Kuroo. Yaku was standing there. Kenma could feel his whole world shatter around him as he takes in his friend’s expression though he couldn't begin to imagine the trauma he was going through at the moment. Yaku had his hands over his mouth, every part of his body was shaking and tears spilled in torrents down his cheeks incessantly in a cry so strong it was silent. He drops to his knees, one of his trembling hands reaching out to his dying lover. 

Lev was dying quickly, that much he knew. But he didn't want to do so until he could see his better half one last time. Oh how he regretted that decision, for when he turned his head with the last bits of strength he was able to muster up, he saw an expression that would haunt him past death. Yaku was broken. His eyes were losing all sense of hope, of happiness and that said it all. Lev hated more than anything that his last sight was of his broken lover, that it was his fault that Yaku would never be the same. That he caused the insufferable amount of pain the other would go through. Lev manages a small sad smile, all the memories, good bad and the ugly, he shared with his boyfriend rushing through his brain in a blur. “At least.. I can die with the thought of him..” his eyes finally close, that last movement taking him to his eternal rest. 

Yaku completely breaks at this, that smile being the one thing to push him over the edge. Confirming what he didnt want to be true no matter how much he tried to believe it. Lev was dead. He was gone. And Yaku was alone. He’d never feel the same again no matter who came or stayed in his life as long as it wasnt Lev. And it was all Kuroo’s fault. Finally, a loud cry ripped through Yaku’s lungs though he himself couldn't hear it, his mind overtaken by thoughts. The scream reverberated through the whole ship, sending shiver’s up Kenma and even Kuroo’s spine. It held what was left of his emotions, of his happiness. Of his will to live. It held everything Yaku had left of himself. He sat back on his knees, the silence, deafening. After that, he barely remembers anything.

Kenma grits his teeth yet again, ignoring the silent tears that continued to pour down his own face as he scoops up his now silent friend, wincing at how the other didn’t even react. He doesn't face kuroo again until after they were seated at the center Cafeteria table in front of the voting screen, yaku still yet to make a sound nor much of any movement besides the ragged breaths he takes. He keeps his gaze on his tablet, feeling Kuroo’s stare on him. 

“You have to do it, kenma” Said male snaps his head up, surprised at the amount of control Kuroo said his statement with. “It's the only way any of us will ever be able to be free again. Please, Kenma , I've done enough. Too much. Way too much.” Kuroo finishes with unfocused eyes.

Of course Kenma knows it's the only way. Of course he knows that kuroo has done more damage than will ever be able to be fixed. He knows. But.. he wanted to be selfish. Wanted to continue. To find a way. Though when he looks down at the shorter male in his lap and sees the eyes void of any emotion, he knows that he can't. 

The rest of that day was a blur to kenma. He voted. Yaku simply pointed confirming Kenma’s fear that his friend may never speak or even do anything ever again. 

That day will forever be imprinted in Kenma’s mind. The way he had to watch his childhood friend drift out into space because of a decision he made. How he watched most of his teammates die in front of his eyes because he didn't know soon enough. Most of all, he remembered the gory scene of watching Lev get murdered by someone he would consider family. But it wasn’t just the blood and watching the life drain from Lev’s eyes, It was Yaku. Seeing every emotion flashing across his flaming eyes, understanding all of them but never the the point of which he knew his friend was feeling them. He watched every piece of Yaku’s sanity drain away with each passing second of the piercing scream. Kenma saw it all. He had to live with it all. All because he wasn't fast enough, smart enough, strong enough. He wasn’t enough. 

Yaku was admitted to a mental ward after they had gotten out. He had gone manic, screaming and mumbling “imposter! Imposter! It was him! He did it! He took him away from me! Alien! PARASITE! IT'S NOT GONE! IT'S NOT GONE!” in accompaniment with lashing out and hitting anyone who tried to touch him, immediately going deathly quiet after, scratching incessantly at anywhere he could get to on his skin. Kenma couldn't help but feel like part of the “it was him” was referring to kenma, adding onto the already enormous weight on his shoulders.

Unlike Yaku, Kenma kept his experience to himself, knowing that the media and anyone he tells anything to would be quick to toss him in confinement as they did with Yaku. He feigned a story about what had happened to them, saying that they were stranded in deep woods for months, they lost the rest of their friends and Yaku had gone manic from all of the mental strain. The story wasn't exactly a lie considering they did end up in the woods for a couple of days after being deposited there following the ship incident. Kenma just decided to omit that one of his “lost” friends was possessed by an alien parasite which led him on a killing rampage of the rest of his team. That wasn't that important for the general public to know anyways right?

Despite keeping his traumas to himself, Kenma knew that he’d need therapy. He’d never be the same after what he had seen and been through. Especially not after knowing that Yaku would probably spend the rest of his life in a straight-jacket trying to convince people who didn't give two shits about him of what he and Kenma know they witnessed. Yeah, Kenma would definitely need therapy, and that's what he’s at right now.


	2. Ch I: Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's weed basement go brrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can probably tell that i dont know s h i t about smoking but shhhh that doesnt matter-

A heavy blanket of smoke rests over the crowded basement, the figures occupying it barely noticing the way the poisonous clouds flow through their lungs. Hazy laughter floats around the room, dancing delicately and softly filling every corner of the boys’ minds. Whispers, chuckles, deep breaths. They all echoed gently, the sounds bouncing off the walls and reverberating in their chests that were raising and falling, raising and falling slowly, as slowly as the smoke that wisped its way around them. It drew them in, farther and farther away from why they were all in that stuffy basement in the first place. Forgetting everything weighing on their tired shoulders, finally feeling the freedom they should have as college students that was taken away from them. They all had some kind of treacherous emotional baggage that they carried with them and allowed to be emptied and carried away with the potent smoke. The smell, the feeling, the sight swirled through the locks of the shackles that tied them to their minds, allowing them to roam free though still in the confinements of Suga’s basement. 

Kenma simply let his hands explore what was under the cropped tee of the giggling ginger on his lap, his mind on him and only him. Kenma’s favorite part of the week was getting to let his thoughts prance around Shouyou Hinata and nothing else. His only intention while he was here was to make Shouyou feel good despite the wandering eyes around them. It wasn't as if(most of-) the boys with them minded however, Kenma would curl his lips up into a small smirk whenever he noticed one of the other’s gaze lingering on him and his sunshine, making sure to show off even more and letting his teeth graze roughly over the skin on Shouyou’s neck to emit an angelic moan from the younger. He oddly greatly enjoyed knowing that other people were watching him make Shouyou feel good. He wanted them to know that no one could make his lips part the way Kenma did, couldn’t make him puur so gently, make his voice pour out in torrents with the prettiest moans. No, no one but Kenma could. And Kenma loved that more than anything. He loved shouyou more than anything really, even outside of their high even though they never touched the way they did during it. Kenma wanted to keep shouyou locked in his embrace forever. But he’d settle with having him during their highs for now. 

The ginger choked on a melodic giggle when trained lips passed over the spot that made his mind fall deeper into his state of lust and haze, arching his back before smoothly turning to straddle the smirking man he was sitting on. Shouyou took a long hit from the blunt between his petite fingers, blowing the dazing smoke into the Senior’s face, smirking when Kenma shuddered before inhaling the smoke, letting it out from his nose. Kenma wraps his larger hand around the soft one holding the ciggarette, keeping eye contact as he takes a hit himself only to mimic the younger’s action. The two of them lock eyes, not exactly focusing on them as they were both dilated from their activities and the drug, letting their lips collide in a messy, lust filled kiss. The two of them could feel the rest of the room fall away around them, their thoughts only on each other and the way their lips danced together in a spicy tango, waltz and ballet allowing their muffled emotions to act as the music guiding them around each other. This was their favorite place to be, their escape. They had no thoughts, no guilt, no fear, just each other. Both understood the other in a way they knew no one else ever would, despite never daring to address their obvious feelings outside of their friend’s marajuana infused basement. Perhaps the reason neither of them brought it up was because neither of them were ready for feelings yet and they knew it. They knew that they had to keep their relationship confined to the safety of their escape. And they were okay with that. This way, their odd relationship can stay what it was meant to be, a break, an escape from the thoughts that chased them both on the daily. They couldn't bear to have that taken away by mixing happiness with whatever the hell they had going on in their heads and allowing it to meld with it. No, they could never. After all, what happens in a therapy office stays in the therapy office. They were both each other’s therapist and patient and this was their therapy session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yummy a delicious short chapter- if im being honest most of these chapters might be pretty short. then again am just getting into the plot so we'll see~ I hope youre enjoying it so far! Chapter two is in the works right now and should be up soon hopefully ^-^


End file.
